Various motorized vehicles are configured to automatically deactivate if an operator is not properly seated. For example, a riding lawn mower may be configured to deactivate if an operator moves off a seat. The deactivation of the vehicle prevents the operator and others from being injured by a runaway vehicle that is not being controlled by anyone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,865, entitled “Safety Switch for Automatic De-Activation of A Motor Vehicle” (the “'865 patent”) discloses a safety switch assembly that includes a cover that moves in response to the presence of a vehicle operator on the seat and an actuator that moves with the cover to open and close switch contacts inside an actuator housing. Movement of the cover forces the actuator to cause a torsion spring switch piece to bridge a gap between the contacts in a normally open switch and moves the switch piece from between the contract in a normally closed switch.
As shown in the '865 patent, the switch contacts 48 and 50 are, however, exposed. As such, if water or other liquids are spilled on the seat, the liquids may contact the exposed switch contacts. Moreover, the exposed switch contacts may be contaminated by deteriorating seat materials, such as foam within the seat.
Additionally, conventional switch assemblies may be susceptible to being stuck in an activated position. For example, an actuating member may be stuck in an activated position, such as if a spring member loses elasticity, or a portion of the actuating member is snagged by an internal feature of the assembly, even after an operator dismounts the vehicle. Thus, the vehicle may remain activated even when an operator is not positioned to control it.
Thus, a need exists for an improved seat switch assembly that does not include exposed switch contacts. Additionally, a need exists for a seat switch assembly with a lower mounting profile than existing seat switch assemblies. Further, a need exists for a fail-safe seat switch assembly.